Sonic & Shadow
by shyboywriter
Summary: okay its about s&s meeting and falling in love no clear seme or uke double mpreg and multiple lemons. Discontinued up for adoption. KrystalWasHere now owns this story! I can't wait to see what she does with it!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my story the character belongs to sega thank god because it wouldn't be a kids show if i owned it.**

**btw the characters are partially human so like human with tails animal ears wings but human sexually so they wear clothes btw sonic or shadow might become pregnant and/or be a girl i've yet to decide. i also dont own any music,resturants or anything else that could get me sued if i didn't type this funny but true disclaimer i might make stuff up like resturants or put up a song that i wrote if i do there will be a # by it so dont judge. oh none of the relations are true but should be. ive made up my mind so sonic will be a herm and so will shadow so this is going to be really fun. i get writers block quite often so it might take me months to write this.  
**

**so here we go this is my 1st story ever i put it off long enough but here we go with a sonadow i've randomly came up with who knows what ill come up with.**  
**no flaming this is yaoi so calm down. if your a homophobe or something and this disgusts you well NOBODY is forcing you to read this.**

**to you grammar nazis sorry for not using most of it**.

"sonic" "soooooniiiiiic" "SONIC!" Amy screams.

"what"i say groggily.

"mom says its time to get up for school."Amy replies.

"why school is like so annoying" i whine.

"yeah but your lucky you get to go to a all boys school while im stuck at a dumb public school." Amy whines.

"you say lucky i say doomed. besides you know why i HAVE to go to an all boys school." I say sadly but slightly annoyed with my twin sister.

"oh come on being herm cant be that bad." Amy says.

"its not that its being one of the FEW who go there and being treated specially."I say quite perturbed.

"well its still time to get ready." she says. "pkay i say maybe today will be different." I say hopefully.

**i know it was short but its just to see what ppl think. ill probally continue but if i dont ill start on a different one **

**sonic- hey why am i a herm and sound gay. **

**cause you are.**

**sonic- no ill kill you. **

**try and see what ill do to you in my story besides calm down its not like i told everyone you really are gay and date shadow... yet.**

**sonic- what no you cant.**

**i can and i will i do what i do out of love anyways.**

**sonic- fine just hurry and tell them r&r before they shut off.**

**i cant now**

**sonic- why.**

**cause you just did besides if you behave ill let shadow do dirty things to you **

**sonic- yes ma'am i mean sir**

**lol just shut up**

**sonic- fine**

**oh dont forget r&r please be gentle im a virgin writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer some questions ill say i don't know when shadow will arrive but it will be soon. Thanks for your comments even though i only have 3 its still nice to fill appreciated. oh by the way i used to be Baka-Dakota-Kun but i had to change my name due to reasons. I hope you enjoy btw I forgot to mention this is an MW ,my world, piece which unlike au's i completely control everything and may pop up in the story if i do ill be part kitsune. so here i go bad grammar and all. We are now one hundred percent in Sonic's head like hes telling the story. btw im lazy so ill usually put herm for hermaphrodite. Just so ya know when i say herm i mean a guy that can get pregnant. Not that whole both body parts part though oh and although I know not all male herms are feminine i always make them feminine though. BTW Rouge is a Herm.  
**

* * *

My school isn't as bad as I make it out to be but I have to vent somehow. Being a herm wasn't bad either but like I said before I gotta vent. In most cases it's not as bad but i wasn't feeling to good anyways. After Amy left i got up and started to gather my clothes for a shower. While heading towards the bathroom I hear my brother Tails gasp since I was only wearing my boxers and they tended to cling.

"Oh god Sorry Tails I forgot to pull on some sweats." I say while hurrying to the bathroom.

"No im sorry Sonic i overreacted. It's just im still trying to get used to you looking girlish when wearing very little." Tails says

We adopted him about four months ago since his parents died tragically only a week before. Me and tails have been friends for a long time but he just now found out since he was my brother now.

"No it's my fault I forget that you just found out not to long ago that im a herm." I say trying to get him to stop punishing himself for my mistake. "I gotta take a shower now so I'll talk to you later." I tell him before turning on the water.

After my shower(i thought about a masturbation scene but decided against it)and got dressed I went down stairs to the kitchen to grab a nutria-grain bar. Afterwards I hurried up and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door to my moms car so she could take me to school.

When we get there I jump out so she could drop off Tails and Amy at their school. Shortly after she drives off I hear Rouge calling out my name. Rouge has been one of my closest friends since I started going here.

"Hey whats up?" Shes ask.

"Not much ,but Tails saw me in my boxers and almost had a heart attack."I reply.

"God are** you** okay?" She asks knowing how uncomfortable I got when seen like that.

"Yeah, but I think he felt the worst." I say.

"Oh poor Tails." She says trying not to laugh.

"Well we should head to class." I say.

"Oh I forgot to tell you there is a new kid." She says.

"Okay and I care why?" I ask.

"Cause hes a herm like me and you." She replies.

"Oh." I say my interest already peaking.

"Yeah last I heard he is like really cute." She says.

"Rouge dear didn't we already have this discussion about you not being allowed to hook me up with people anymore?" I ask.

"Oh stop it it ain't like I'm trying to. I'm just telling you what I heard." She says acting shocked and hurt.

"LOL Rouge you crack me up." I say. "Hey isn't that your boyfriend over there?"

"OMG it is we should hurry up so we can catch him." She says all excitedly.

"Kay but we gotta hurry or we'll be late _again_." I say.

**Well this chapter was a bit longer. I hope everybody found it okay though since i did change my name.**

**Rouge- WTH what do you mean im a herm. **

**You are remember?**

**Rouge- Oh yeah I tend to forget stuff.**

**Oh I know.**

**Sonic- Who is the new kid?**

**Wait and find out.**

**Sonic & Rouge- Please tell us.**

**Okay whisper whisper **

**Sonic -Oh wont that be a first.**

**SHUT UP.**

**Sonic- Damn don't lose your mind.  
**

**I'll do what ever I fucking please.**

**Rouge- Sonic stop hes getting that evil glint in his eye.**

**Sonic- Shit please don't do anything bad please.**

**I wont yet cause I still need you alive for this story.**

**Rouge- Please R&R while I try to pry kinky off of Sonic.**


End file.
